The Fanboy and Chum-Chum Incident
by worstusername
Summary: Something strange happens when Rigby picks up a Fanboy and Chum-Chum DVD that was in the park.
1. Chapter 1

The Fanboy and Chum-Chum Incident

It started out as a typical day for Rigby. He was playing Virtual Blowjob Simulator and Mordecai walks in on him.

**"Dude, are you gay?" **Said Mordecai.

**"No****! How can I be gay when I'm playing on Straight Mode?"**

**"You know I've seen you play on Gay Mode before."**

**"Shut the fuck up!"**

**"Admit that you play on Gay Mode sometimes!"**

**"Never!"**

**"Then I'm going to post your sex tape with Eileen on my mother's porn site!"**

**"Your mom doesn't have a porn site!"**

**"Yes she does! It's .com**

**"Fine, I've played on Gay Mode before."**

**"That's all I needed to hear."**

**"I also unlocked Don and gave him some sugar if you know what I mean."**

**"I did not need to know that."**

**"Rigby, are you playing Virtual Blowjob Simulator again?" Said Benson.**

**"No…"**

**"Yes you are. I see that you've unlocked me as a character. Now virtually suck my dick or you're fired!"**

Rigby virtually sucks Benson's dick and cringes while playing.

**"Holy shit! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Benson said while laughing.**

**"So you weren't going to fire me?"**

**"Fuck no! I just say that to get you to do what I want."**

**"Aww come on!" Said Mordecai and Rigby.**

Mordecai and Rigby were cleaning the park like they usually do when suddenly they found a Fanboy and Chum-Chum DVD lying down on the ground.

**"Who the fuck would leave this lying on the ground?" Said Rigby.**

**"Who wouldn't? It's a piece of shit!" **

**"Dude, this show is the shit!"**

**"Nah, it's just shit."**

**"Fuck you! It's the best thing Nickelodeon has done!"**

**"You need to get laid!"**

**"So do you!"**

**"Touch****é**.**"**


	2. Chapter 2

Rigby puts the Fanboy and Chum-Chum video in the DVD player and starts to watch it while Mordecai suffers through the whole thing.

**"Here we go, cause we're Fagboy and Cum Cum!**

**We're really fucked up, Fagboy and Cum Cum**

**We're lame, creepy pedophiles**

**Fagboy and Cum Cum, pedophiles at the age of ****9"**

Mordecai is feeling tortured by watching this show, so he tries taking cyanide pills to end it all, but the cyanide pills watch the show and they kill themselves.

**"NNNNOOOOOO****! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" **

**"I love torturing you with this shit!" Said Rigby.**

**"You mean that you don't actually like this show?"**

**"Of course I don't! Name one person over 12 that enjoys this show."**

**"Pops."**

**"But can you name one thing he doesn't like?"**

**"Not really."**

**"Then Pops doesn't count."**

**"Then I can't think of anyone else over 12 that enjoys this show."**

**"This is the police! We have you surrounded! Now come out with your hands up or we will sent you to a jail that is worse than all the other jails in the world." Said the main policeman.**

**"What the fuck did we do?" Asked Mordecai.**

**"Are we going to jail just for that prank involving cyanide and bubble gum?" Asked Rigby.**

**"You know Fanboy and Chum Chum is outlawed in this city****!" Said the other policeman.**

Pops sees the policemen from the upstairs window.

**"Holy shit! I just broke a law! I better bury the evidence**!**"**

Pops pisses and shits on his Fanboy and Chum Chum DVDs and then lights them on fire.

**"This is all just a big misunderstanding****! My dumbass friend, Rigby picked it up from the park and thought it was a good idea to pick it up**!"

**"But did you know that show was outlawed?" Said the other policeman.**

**"Well, no! I didn't even hear about the bill against Fanboy and Chum Chum!"**

**"That's because that show is so bad that it doesn't need a bill****!"**

**"Look! We'll just throw it in the trash and call it a day!"**

**"It's too late****! The DVD has already been picked up! Now you'll be spending time in jail for eternity!"**

**"Will we be going to the jail from Superjail?" Said Rigby.**

**"We can't send you to an awesome jail like that for watching Fanboy and Chum Chum****! We're sending you to The My Mom jail that's run by Muscle Man!"**

**"NNNNOOOOO!" Yelled Mordecai and Rigby.**


End file.
